Talk:Sebastian Bludd (SG)
Some background/details/ideas: The family have spent a lot of money and the last year and a half trying to get Scott (Bludd's son, age 27) released from the INS holding facility in Chicago (he was pulled over for speeding and scooped up by the INS). Christine (daughter, age 30) is currently living in Chicago and pursuing a graphic design degree (she already holds an degree in Fine Arts) at the Illinois Institute of Art. Katherine (wife) is the Chief Operating Officer (COO or Senior VP) of Dow AgroSciences, while Bludd continues to work as a freelance writer under a penname. Bludd's attempts to get his son out of the INS' hands have led him to/drawn the attention of the Cobra organisation. It's Cobra who convinces him to take up arms to free his son and others like him who are being wrongly imprisoned due to the oppressive Colton government. The INS is telling the family that Scott's being held due to problems with his paperwork, but the reality may well be different. It could be that the Colton administration suspects Bludd of conspiring with Cobra, due to brief contacts (or even internet searches) he'd had with the group. Colton's administration may have its eye on Bludd, as he's an easy target: a civilian and a foreign national who's digging up information on a subversive group. They may wish to make an example of him. Additionally, the family already have a lawyer - one recommended to Katherine by someone at work - but he seems to have gotten nowhere in the last eighteen months. Though he's in for a row with the wife when she finds out, Bludd goes ahead with his plan to seek out the aid of two pro bono lawyers who have experience with just his sort of problems. It may turn out the lawyer is on the take from someone in Colton's administration and that's why he's been dragging his feet. Current events: Bludd's met with Xamot and Tomax, two pro bono lawyers who have promised to help him get his son out of the INS' clutches (http://tfumux.wikia.com/wiki/Legal_Counsel). -Sydney 01:42, October 20, 2009 (UTC) I like this idea...though how many of the Joes will be familiar with the situation ICly? I was entertaining the idea of having Deadline torment him by saying he knew where his son was, or something along those lines. Doomflower 02:02, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Ty and I talked last night and he had the idea that Dr Greer could be choosing some of the non-citizens in captivity for some scary medical experiments and that Scott is on the list. That, once the twins tell him about it, would get him to join Cobra's militia group as a soldier. The fear is that the legal option may take too long to prevent unkind things from happening to Bludd's son. I'd still like to do a scene where Deadline makes a mess of things at an author appearance/book signing of Bludd's. If you or Ty think Deadline would know about the plans for Bludd's son, you could taunt him with it then. :) -Sydney 17:08, October 20, 2009 (UTC) I protest! Deadline didn't attack Bludd! He just...butted in line so he could be one of the first to get his autograph. And he did so with a semi full of trash & drug paraphernalia. X) Doomflower 11:55, November 4, 2009 (UTC) BTW, That Picture is so sweet. :D I think it should also be on Major Bludd's history page. (i.e., "Here's a picture of Sebastian before life began pounding him into the ground like a hammer to a nail!") Doomflower 13:41, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Absolutely. :) I love this picture, too, 'cos he's so young and eager, all bright-eyed and bushy-tailed. X) -Sydney 17:59, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Baby Bludd IS rather adorable! B) --BZero 15:24, November 4, 2009 (UTC) I'm gonna be giggling all day at this comment! X) -Sydney 17:59, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Yay! Had fun Rping with Lt. Bludd last night! --BZero 15:11, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Still captured! The Lieutenant's still a prisoner guest of the SG Joe team at Burpleson! He needs some kind soul to help bust him out of there. I wonder what Flagg's been doing to him all this time.... -Sydney 14:45, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Duchess might just have to help him out... Kadjem 14:51, July 26, 2011 (UTC) * We need to schedule a RP date so Zero can set him free. =) BZero (talk) 20:43, February 5, 2013 (UTC)